Jeu d'enfant
by LittleB1
Summary: Fanfiction sur Sherlock. Tout devait se passer normalement, John invite Sherlock au cinéma, pour passer un bon moment entre couple, sauf que c'est au bout de quelques minutes que les deux amants vont oublier qu'au cinéma, on ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi... Johnlock, Scènes légèrement explicites (pour l'instant), YAOI!


Bonjours à tous ! Voici un petit Johnlock, je ne sais pas encore si je vais y mettre une suite ou si je vais laisser comme ça. Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, vos reviews sont les bienvenus bien sur ;)

C'est ma première fanfic donc j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire et que vous posterez des reviews pour me permettre de m'améliorer.

Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

Scènes légèrement explicite, YAOI!

Sur ce je vous laisse, à la prochaine j'espère et bonne lecture.

Le détective s'ennuyait, comment faire pour rester en place plus d'une heure en regardant un film romantique, sans action, sans rien ? De toute façon Sherlock n'aimait pas le cinéma c'est tellement ennuyeux.

John voulait absolument que Sherlock l'accompagne voir ce film car selon lui, c'était un "chef-d'oeuvre". Est-ce que les chefs-d'oeuvres sont tous aussi ennuyeux ? Le médecin, lui était fasciné par l'image projeté sur l'écran géant. Le brun décida de s'amuser un peu et vînt embrasser le cou de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta par cette douce sensation de ses lèvres chaudes lui chatouiller le cou. Le détective continua son petit jeu jusqu'a arriver au niveau de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. John lui rendit discrètement n'aimant pas trop être remarqué dans des espaces publiques. Sherlock l'avait sentit, mais il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait pas supporter une minute de plus ses images idiotes.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il passa sa main sur la cuisse du blond qu'il remontait doucement.

John fut soudain très géné malgrès cette caresse si agréable :

"-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui souffla-t-il.

-La ferme John, ils vont nous entendre." répondit le beau brun en lui soufflant sensuellement dans l'oreille.

Le blond soupira, Sherlock était vraiment différent.

Il ne pouvait rien faire comme les autres, et c'est ça qu'il aimait chez lui. Oui John est le seul à prendre cela pour une qualité, car personne d'autre que lui ne le connais aussi bien.

Il sentit que son amant le poussait doucement pour le coucher sur les sièges rouges tout en continuant de l'embrasser. John se laissa faire et en profita pour lui caresser la cuisse , puis passa sa main sur le torce de son amant où il y déboutonna sa chemise. Sherlock sentit les mains chaudes du blond passer sous sa chemise pour l'enlacer jusqu'a ce qu'il le tire vers lui pour sentir sa chaleur sur son corp.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient au dernier rang et que tout le monde étaient concentrés par le film... de toute façon Sherlock aimait le risque et ne compte pas s'en lasser.

Le blond continuait de l'enlacer tout en l'embrassant tendrement, puis il sentit une main se balader sur son torce puis déscendre doucement jusqu'a atteindre son membre qui devenait vraiment dur. Sherlock eut un petit sourire en sentant la bosse sous son pantalon qu'il aimerait bien arracher avec les dents. Il n'allait pas le faire, du moins pas maintenant, alors il se contenta de glisser sa main dans son pantalon, puis de caresser fermement son membre. Sous cette réaction, le blond poussa un couinement qui fut presque trop bruyant mais pas assez pour que les personnes de devant se retournent, heureusement. Le fait de faire cela en silence était une torture pour le médecin car Sherlock lui faisait vraiment du bien.

"-Sherlock, je... je ne peux pas... m...me retenir" souffla-t-il en se retenant de pousser un cris.

En guise de réponse, le brun colla sa bouche sur celle du blond pour le faire taire.

Ils s'embrassaient de partout, Sherlock continuait de caresser l'entrejambe de son amant qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, c'était vraiment trop bon. Les doigts de Sherlock sont longs et fins, et il savait bien s'en servir bon sang... Pour un débutant, il se débrouillait plutot bien, très bien même.

Ils avaient chauds, leurs halètements devinrent sonores et John manqua de justesse de pousser un cris jouissant. Ce plaisir si intense aurait put durer si longtemps si la projection ne s'était pas mis à grisailler, puis à s'éteindre d'un coup, suivit d'un bruit sonore très désagréable.

Tout les spectateurs se mirent à hurler, cherchant à sortir dans le noir pendant que nos deux amants comme si de rien était finirent leurs petites affaires tranquillement jusqu'a ce que John lui dit qu'il serait temps d'y aller, que les salles allaient bientot se rallumer. A contre coeur le détective retira sa main du pantalon de son amant et ils se relevèrent doucement, puis quittèrent la salle, main dans la main, sous les hurlements des spectateurs qui cherchaient à sortir.


End file.
